Sailor PegUnicorn: A New Story
by SailorPegUnicorn
Summary: Sailor PegUnicorn is a story about love and about misunderstanding. Sara aka Sailor PegUnicorn is force to choice Earth or her kingdom but personal affection gets in the way.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: When Usage and Chiba die they leave their kingdom to Chibi Usa and Helios who have gotten married and had a kid named Elios. Elios is the crown prince who becomes a powerful senshi called Tuxedo White. Elios is nearly 18 years old and is going to College for Fine Arts as a painter. He is very popular amongst everyone. He is kind and sweat and very strong. He is about 6 foot and few inches tall, long white pink hair and crystal blue eyes. He is always nicely dressed in the school uniform of white and light blue that reminds you of a military uniform.  
  
As Elios goes into the story of his daily life a new girl comes into the kingdom named Sara with her friend Mik and her horse Snow. Sara is a beautiful young girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Her friend Mik is a young lad who has short messy spiked hair that's brown and brown eyes. Her beautiful horse Snow is white stallion in which she keeps in a small pastor not to far from the kingdom. Sara came from a distant star were she is a senshi warrior and princess of her planet. She lost some memory of her home as well as her friend Mik who is a female fairy named Star and her horse Snow who is a unicorn. Sara becomes a senshi warrior named Sailor PegUnicorn who uses the power of the unicorn Snow to help her defeat enemies. Snow's horn becomes a sword in which she uses to slay the enemy.  
  
Elios also becomes a powerful senshi named Tuxedo White the only difference between his Grand Father Tuxedo Mask and him is that he transforms into white and silver armor. His power is of fire and ice in which forms a deathly attack upon his enemy. First burning the enemy then freezing the enemy to stone. Elios also has campaigns that are the grand daughters and sons of the inner and outer senshi. Only a few had kids though who will appear through out the story in varies times.  
  
A new enemy approaches the kingdom from the planet Sara came from. Prince Ares, the dark prince is coming to claim earth as his own home world to find Sara and missing keys of his planet.  
  
Here is Chapter one:  
  
Elios was wondering the village when he came across a young girl sitting next to a small boy. He remembered her from class and always wanted to say hi but was very nervous around her. To him she was a goddess. He was kind of a heartless romantic always wanting to fall in love with a girl that reminded him of a goddess.  
  
"Hello" Said Elios.  
  
"Hello" Said Sara looking then turning her head. She was kind of nervous because the prince was talking to her but she tried to play like she was uninterested.  
  
"Well is that all you are going to say?" Said Sara rudely then she blushed at her cruel words.  
  
"Oh I am sorry miss my name is Elios and you are?" Grinned Elios realizing her ruined it.  
  
"My name is Sara. So you are the prince of this kingdom. Its amazing how such a prince can walk the streets without guards?"  
  
Elios looked a little freaked by her comment. What does she mean by guards? Then he just glanced and changed the subject, "Its a nice day wouldn't you say."  
  
The little boy next to her grinned up from his cap and kicked Elios in the shin. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" Said the prince rubbing his shin.  
  
"Mik that was not nice!" Said Sara, "I am sorry he just gets angry when he is ignored."  
  
"Oh is that your brother?"  
  
"No not really more like a.... Cousin."  
  
"Cousin..." Said Mik but his mouth was covered by Sara's hand.  
  
"Why not you go home and she how Snow is, Mik." Sara stared at Mik and he left in a slump and kicked a tree stump then limped off.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Said Elios.  
  
"Sure" Sara smiled and they walked a bit through the forest talking about school and daily life. She told him about allot of things but not her secret. She knew he was Tuxedo White but for him to know she was another senshi from another star might cause trouble for him and his kingdom. Though some strange reason she knew nothing of her prior life but what she knew about her power and her friends. She knew an evil force was coming but what she did not know.  
  
****  
  
Galaxies away a Prince named Ares was getting ready to go to Earth and found Sara and the last of the senshi. He hated the senshi of all the planets and he wanted to destroy them but wanted one for himself.  
  
"Sara my long lost half sister. How beautiful she is and how much she will be my bride." With a loud laugh he wondered out to the dark gardens of his kingdom. His world grew dark every minute and it was time to bring Sara home and her friends as well.  
  
His incest thinking of his sister disgusts the young warrior Hades who hated Sara as much as he hated Earth. But something stopped him from killing her when he had the chance. Sara was kind to Hades when he was the warrior and protected of her family. Sara also loved Hades but Hades wanted nothing to do with her or so he thought but since Ares love for his half sister made him jealous. Was he in love with Ares or Sara?  
  
****  
  
Elios stepped aside at Sara's gate leading her to her home. She smiled at Elios and kissed him on the cheek and waved good buy to her beloved Elios. As Elios walked back all he could think of were Sara and no one else not even his studies. He walked home humming as if a new day has dawned. His return home so late was a surprise to his best friend Justin.  
  
"Well it seems someone is in love." Said Justin. Justin was 20 years old and lived in the kingdom since he was kid. He was the adapted son of Sailor Uranus and Neptune. His true origin is unknown however he adapted a sailor crystal in which he becomes Sailor System. A beautiful young girl who is the equal to Justine. Though way different in appearance they hold the same body. Sailor System is a beautiful blonde hair blue eyed young female compared to Justine who is a broad and muscular male with brown hair and black eyes.  
  
"In love my dear friend. How did you guess?" He grinned at Justine and ran up the grand staircase to his room were he thought of Sara.  
  
****  
  
Sara grinned at the picture of the prince that she drew while in the park with him. Mik who retransformed into Star the beloved little fairy that kept pasturing Sara on her love affair but Sara did not care. Star did not speak in her fairy form only hummed, which Sara understood even though sometimes she wished she did not.  
  
"Oh Star how much I want him so much. But we have a mission." Stated Sara as Star hummed in response. Faeries responses tend to me yes or no or maybe so. No real straight answer only false or true ones. She hated Fairy babble even Star hated it but she can't be the pest Mik all the time.  
  
*****  
  
Prince Ares kept to himself all day and the others were pondering whether or not he will proceed with the plains to conquered earth. Ares was a tall man and muscular at that. He had long purple black hair and red eyes that made him appear evil. Though he really he not evil but to man he will become a harsh enemy. And enemy in which is stronger then anyone can ever imagine. His powers lie in the ancient gods and goddesses of his kingdom each the same as ancient earth gods and goddesses. Hades is that dark Lord who prevails over rules and regulations of who will die and who will live. Hades had white hair and black eyes in which no white can be seen. He felt no love nor did he care but he followed Ares orders that had more compassion for his people the anyone could imagine and compassion for his love and half sister Sara. Hades on the other hand was controversial on love. If he felt it he would have never known.  
  
"The attack on earth will be slow and painless." Said Ares to Hades and other members of the board, "We don't want to turn this into a mascara of course its going to be difficult. Their power is greater then we think." All were in favor but Hades stayed neutral like always.  
  
Hades strayed into his room and sat next to his bed. He noticed the picture of Sara by his bed and remembered when it was taken. He was not sure if he ever loved her like she loved him but he just did not seem to care but why has he not thrown away the picture. Maybe it's her beauty that amused him. Sara was a kind Princess of the Kingdom of Darkness. She was the light in which all life existed. Since her disappearance to earth many question her loyalty. Though Hades some how never did. Maybe he knew she was not exactly what they think she was. Hades laid in bed holding Sara to his heart. Still wondering why he feels this way for an annoying girl. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:  
  
Hades woke up with a terrible headache.... He noticed the picture he been sleeping on and he kind of grinned and hid it under his bed. He put on a straight face and redressed himself. He felt so uncomfortable in yesterday clothing.  
  
Ares was setting up his armor in his room. He picked up the locket on his bed. It was golden locket Sara gave to him on his 28th birthday. He smiled and held it close. Inside was a beautiful picture of her who captured his heart. He knew this love for her was wrong but what defined wrong. To him nothing is wrong with love even if it means incest.  
  
****  
  
Sara walked out of the house followed by Mik who was grumpy. Sara turned around and pointed to the door "No not today Mik for this is a date and not for you to hang around."  
  
Mik cringed and went inside in a *humph*. Sara loved today and she loved the fact that her and Elios was a couple even though she knew it would not last. She felt as if she loved someone else that Elios reminded her of. Not his personality or his charm it was his hair. She giggled at that thought. Why would Elios remind of someone over hair?  
  
Elios was riding his black and beautiful stallion on his way to meet Sara. He carried a pallet of paint and a canvas to paint Sara today. He was thrilled that Sara would be with him and he knew that his parents would love Sara. Sara and Elios relationship becoming top news in the area. It was the first big thing since Usagi and Chiba's death not to long ago.  
  
"Sara" Cried Elios as he seen her walk towards him. He hopped off his horse and ran to hair and hugged her... She hugged him back and the kissed.  
  
"So you brought paint and a canvas.... So you are going to paint something?" She blushed knowing it was her.  
  
"Yes I am going to paint you." He kissed her on the lips and she smiled.  
  
****  
  
King Helios got news that intruders were found in a nearest town. They brought a note which read surrender or your kingdom shell be destroyed. Not knowing who it was Helios sent forth for the Sailor Senshi and few other warriors from the distant towns and countries.  
  
Sailor Water child of Sailor Mercury leader of the female senshi appeared in full force... She and the other senshi... Sailor Fire, Sailor Love and Sailor Thunder followed her... These scouts are the descendants of the senshi of the inner crowd. Each set way to attack the intruders and to found Tuxedo White aka Elios to help with the attack.  
  
****  
  
After his painting he showed Sara... Sara smiled and kissed him... "Thank you its beautiful." She cried. After a long hug and kiss Sailor Mercury appeared and told Elios of the trouble. Sara knew it was time to become Sailor PegUnicorn but the time most be right. She told Elios it was ok and ran to her cottage to get ready. She knew people of her planet will came. Maybe this will help her memory even more. She was glad not all of her memory was erased.  
  
****  
  
Tuxedo White stared out to were the intruders were last spotted in an open field. He kept staring wildly into the shadows and there he noticed a small fleet of men one tall and strong and the other even taller with about 50 or so men behind them. They stopped about 100 feet away from Tuxedo White and the other senshi. A tall strong man with white hair and deep black eyes started to speak "We come from the Dark Planet known as HiRoss (HiRoss in their language means Dark Planet) and we have come to claim this kingdom and its people. I am Hades Lord of the Death. You can however surrender and we shell treat you with kindness however you most leave this kingdom for a planet of our choosing."  
  
"We will never leave earth!" Declared Tuxedo White. "We have no reason to surrender. You most have a reason why to attack us? We have down nothing."  
  
"Hmm. For you have more then you think." One-stepped up with long dark hair and red eyes "My name is Prince Ares and what you have down is created a kingdom of light. Pure light in which it's destroying our dark planet. We are not evil but we can be in your eyes. We most take over this planet to destroy the light in which this planet holds."  
  
"We can have other option. If this planet effects yours we can help you anyway we can without war or fighting." Said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"This planet most be destroyed. That's why we have asked you to leave so no one will die however it seems pointless."  
  
Hades hit Ares and spoke in his ear "What about Sara?"  
  
"We most not tell them," whispered Ares.  
  
"Know we shell live and if you want to fight then we shell fight. In a week we ask for your discussion. We shell keep in touch."  
  
They vanished into thin air. Tuxedo White and the others headed back to give the bad news.  
  
****  
  
Sara listened and glad there was no fight knows. She knew them however had not true memory of them. She knew that she was the one that was the problem however she wanted to help Earth even if that effects her planet. 


	3. Chapter three

Three:  
  
Sara walked to the Castle and found a whole string of people running around.... Armies getting ready of senshi and regular humans ready to do anything to stop the threat. They brought out vast computers and weapons of all kinds to protect the kingdom as a last resort. Everyone in a 10 mile area was forced into the castle dungeon were they got food and clothing for the long days of war. Sara knew she can not get stuck in the dungeon and she knew she most tell the Prince and the King who she is at once in order to help them.  
  
Sara headed straight for the office in which Helios and Elios with Sailor Water also known as Melina. Sara had to sneak quickly so that she is not stopped. When she entered all three paused and Elios walked to up to her. "You most not be here... Its to dangerous."  
  
Sara smiled and said "No I should be here... I have to tell all of you something important something about Prince Ares and Lord Hades."  
  
They looked at her and waited for her to speak more.  
  
"I am Sara the princess of the Dark Planet however I have lost some of my memory of the people of my planet. I am also a senshi with great power. I know why they have come and I over heard them speak and I might be able to stop them if I got my memory back however till then I most keep a low profile. Mik the young boy that's with me is not a young boy but a fairy named Star. She is the key to who I am and to my power. Snow my white horse is a unicorn in which my power to fight comes from. All three of us are even more powerful then your armor itself however since part of my memory has been lost coming to this planet I have no idea why I am here. If I was here to destroy or if I was here to save I do not know. However I know that I most protect you. My instincts tell be that this war is not meant to happen."  
  
In a glaze of curiosity and surprise they embraced her help and knew that she was telling the truth however Melina felt different about her and was weary of her presence but she did not say anything. With Sara's help they can probably prevent this war or start one that can cause many casualties. The mystery was out but Ares and Hades had no idea that Sara told her secret.  
  
****  
  
"We most find Sara before she tells who she is." Said Hades  
  
"I fear she might have however she had lost some of her memory so this could be an advantage to earth." Said Ares.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hades looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I want earth to win but I have an obligation to the Negaverse that once fought the senshi many years ago."  
  
"Ares then why do this if your heart is not in it. You hate the senshi yet you love one. I don't get you." Hades looked at him and frowned. How are they going to win if Ares heart is not into it?  
  
Ares wondered to his room so drained by going to earth. The sun almost killed him. He knew in Sara is the key to were the sun will not effect them. Maybe this was the destiny of his kingdom either to be saved by Sara who destroyed. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4:  
  
Sara and Elios sat together talking about what has happened. She knew her memory would come back know since the appearance of her people. Star/ Mik and Snow came quickly when they realized what has happened. Star began to remember events in her life as well as Snow. After a long discussion Sara felt as if her love for Elios was not as strong as she thought. All she could think of was a black eyes stranger who was so dark yet so beautiful. Elios knew that her love was fading but not from his heart. He felt so tired and so angered at them coming to his planet and taking the only one he thought loved away. He also began to hate Sara but he could not blame her. She had no knowledge of what happened or how she came to earth. She could have easily came to warn earth... And from then on Elios vowed to protect Sara even if Sara was not here to protect earth.  
  
****  
  
Sara left and wanted answers quickly she called Snow so that she can ride quickly to be Ares and his army laid camp. The fortress was dark and she felt almost at home in the darkness. She wondered around until she found a small entrance. She felt it was to easy and she knew that Ares was watching and he was.  
  
"She has come at last my dear sister... My dear love." Ares smiled and nodded to Hades to great her when she entered the main staircase.  
  
Sara wondered into a room were there was large fleet of stairs heading to a large open room. She knew Ares lied there but someone stood in her way.  
  
"I am Hades and you are Sara." He felt as if his heart stops beating. It was five long years without her presence that he thought he would never sees her again. "Come with me Ares your brother would like to see you."  
  
"My brother.... So he will give me answers." Said Sara a little concerned because from what she remembered of Ares was a deeper loves then one of a brother.  
  
Hades smiled and guided her up the steps to the room were Ares sat in a dark throne. His eyes gazed at her and he cringed at her goddess appearance. She became more of the light then the dark but still highly beautiful then ever before.  
  
"So you want answers my dear sister. I cannot do that know you have other obligations. Your memory will come but I cannot enforce it. You most protect earth... You most stop me. I do this under the will of a darker power and I cannot help myself. Please stop us before it's to late. Leave know and fight latter."  
  
Hades grabbed Sara's arm and she cried to her brother. Her brother only looked away with a tear in his eyes. Sara wanted to remember and Hades kept a stern face. When they headed out he looked at her and then kissed her cheek. In shock she just stared and he turned always. Sara and Snow wondered back to Elios and the castle.  
  
Elios watched her come back over the hill and she hugged him close. She felt so desperate for love that she did not realize who she was hugging and why? Elios pushed her back and told her "We can't... It does not feel right." Her heart ached with pain and Star and Snow comfort her on her way back to her home. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5 (this may be a little weird for homophobic so don't read from here on in if you feel uncomfortable)  
  
Ares walked back and forth through his castle waiting for any message when Hades walked in. Hades gave a sigh as he watched his Prince storm back and forth. Hades knew he would never take his mind off of the events of two days ago. Hades seemed in odds around Ares. Ares and Sara were so close for brother and sister well half that it disturbed Hades. Hades either was disturbed by their incest or by the fact Ares took Sara away even if Sara was more in love with Hades.  
  
Hades walked over with no news or words... He grabbed Ares and kissed him... Ares pulled away in shock...  
  
"Hades what the hell is you thinking?" Screamed Ares as he walked backwards...  
  
"Well you were... Well ummm... " Hades could not answer the question given. What was he going to say? He could not believe he did that. He did not love Ares like that however he kind of lusted for him since they were old enough for girls.  
  
"Well sir to tell you the truth..." Hades kind of rolled back into a ball inside... He did not know what the truth was? How the hell was he going to answers this.  
  
"? Oh never mind Hades... I am glad you did that anyway. It kept my mind off of recent events. Thank you." He went over hugged Hades close and wondered out of the room.  
  
Hades just shrugged and grinned then walked behind him...  
  
****  
  
Elios realized what he did and cringed at the hurt Sara most feel. He knew Sara was probably in love with Hades or Ares or one of them from her planet but then he could be wrong. She was so hurt and so much in pain that it made him sick to what he had down. Just then Melina walked in and saw Elios upset. She always had a crush on him even if he was younger then she was. She walked over and hugged him as he cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Whets wrong?" Said Melina worried.  
  
"It's Sara... I feel I hurt her more then anyone." Said Elios with a weary look in his eye.  
  
"Oh Sara... She will just have to live with it!" She grabbed Elios and kissed him... He pulled away and slapped Melina.  
  
"How dare you kiss the prince without his orders."? Elios ran out in a stern violent way... Melina was left crying in a corner.  
  
****  
  
Sara was walking around the beautiful gardens of her home when she saw the Elios heading her way. She blushed in surprise but did not leap to his appearance. He ran to her and hugged her and kissed her and apologized swiftly for his actions. They barely spoke and they lie together in the fields until morning had come. (You get my picture) 


End file.
